Mr. Young (episode)
"Mr. Young" is the first episode of Mr. Young overall, and the first episode of the first season. It is the pilot episode of the entire series. Synopsis It's 14-year-old Adam's first day as a teacher; Slab steals Adam's master key and wreaks havoc throughout the school. Overview The episode begins with Ivy driving herself and Adam to school. However, Ivy isn't really focusing on driving; rather, she is putting on makeup to impress Hutch Anderson, who just broke up with his girlfriend. Adam then volunteers to put her makeup on. Later, Ivy makes Adam get off the car in the forest, as she doesn't want people to see her with Adam. However, she is unaware that Adam had accidentally made her look like a clown. Adam eventually makes it to Finnegan High School, and reunites with his childhood friend Derby, who was put in a garage can by Slab. Ivy then appears at school and goes to flirt with Hutch, but he notices the clown makeup and jokes about it, confusing her. Derby sees Ivy and instantly states she's hot. Adam and Derby walk to Derby's science classroom, welcoming Adam to his class. Once they enter, however, Adam writes his name as "Mr. Young" on the board. Derby watches in surprise as Adam reveals he's the teacher here. Everyone has questions on Adam's status as a 14 year old teacher, including one student at the back who's named Slab. Adam attempts to teach the class Benjamin Franklin's electricity experiment, however, no one takes him seriously and they get out of their seats, until Principal Tater comes. Unfortunately, Adam accidentally writes on Tater's forehead before realising that it was Tater. Tater has a talk with Adam, making it obvious he does not want him to be a teacher. He threatens Adam to not turn his school into a circus, before Ivy arrives finally realizing her clown makeup. When Adam returns to class, Echo arrives, and Adam instantly falls in love with her. Though she is at first impressed, Adam accidentally makes an awkward joke about her name. He proceeds to continue his lesson, but Slab has eaten all the chalk. Adam goes to Mrs. Byrne's room to borrow chalk, but she mistakes him for a student. While there, Ivy wants him to pass a letter to Hutch, but he deliberately passes it to Fortran, a nerd in braces. Just then, a car alarm rings, forcing Mrs. Byrne to hide. Adam manages to escape the class with the chalk. But as he returned, Slab has stolen the keys and locked him out. As Adam tries to get the keys back, Derby attempts to warn him about Mrs. Byrne, who subsequently brings him over to Principal Tater. Mrs. Byrne complains to Tater about Adam, while Principal Tater tells her that he's a teacher, and asks them both to return to their classes. As Adam leaves, he asks Tater for a spare key, to which Tater threatens to fire him had he lost his key. He lies to Tater about it, saying he's using the keys for an experiment, so Tater calls Dang. Dang helps Adam get into the classroom, but all the students had ditched him. Echo then comes in to take her backpack, which he left in here. But then they hear Tater's voice, and have to pretend there is a lesson going on. Tater easily believes it and leaves. Adam finds Derby in the hallway, where they soon find out that Slab has used Adam's key to open the door to the Biology lab, spreading frogs into the girls bathroom. As Ivy runs away, she then gets spotted by Hutch,though their conversation was awkward because there were frogs in Ivy's shirt. Adam realize that he must get the keys back, so he uses magnets to open up Slab's locker, but all the other lockers begin charging at him, so Derby switches the magnet of. As Adam and Derby search Slab's locker, Slab then appears. As Adam confronts Slab, but Slab challenges him to a fight to get his keys back. Upset at this turn of events, Adam accidentally switches on the magnet again, causing all the lockers come charging towards him, forcing him to flee. Unfortunately, Fortran's braces get attracted to the magnet, and he is crushed by the incoming lockers. Back in the science class, Adam panics about the situation. Derby, realizing Adam needs help, calls Dang to teach him some moves, in which are pressure point holds used to incapitate people, as demonstrated on Derby. Just then, Adam's mom arrives since the school called her about Ivy having a frog in her throat (Literally). While Adam claims that he's having difficulties adjusting to his new job, Rachel just states that she's proud that Adam is having the high school experience he always wanted, making Adam feel better and a little unsure. Later, Adam and Slab's fight occurs in the schoolyard. Echo tries to persuade Adam to stop, but Adam ensures her not to worry. During the fight, Adam easily evades all of Slab's strikes and closes in to do the moves he learn't from Dang. Unfortunately, they do not work, and Adam gets knocked down by Slab. But Adam has a better idea. As it rains, he uses Benjamin Franklin's electricity experiment to electrocute Slab into giving him the keys. Thus, Adam wins the fight and no longer needs to be afraid of Slab. The next day, Adam is revealed to keep his keys attached to him. As he opens the door to the Science room, Derby runs out chased by a lady. When Adam believes it's a monster, Derby claims it's his Nanna, and she's upset that Derby stole her foot. The episode ends with Adam, Derby and Principal Tater being scared of Nanna. Cast *Brendan Meyer as Adam Young *Matreya Fedor as Echo Zizzleswift *Gig Morton as Derby *Kurt Ostlund as Slab *Emily Tennant as Ivy Young *Milo Shandel as Principal Tater *Paula Shaw as Mrs. Byrne *Anna Galvin as Rachel Young *Brett Dier as Hutch *Amit Josan as Fortran *Debbie Cameron as Nanna Memorable Quotes Running Gags * Derby asking Adam if they're making a monster. * Ivy's attempts to flirt with Hutch get turned down because of something related to Adam. Trivia *Fortran, during the scene where he is crushed by the lockers, makes a Wilhelm Scream. This is a sound effect used in so many famous movies including the entire Star Wars and Indiana Jones series, Toy Story, Toy Story 3, Up, Lethal Weapon, Distant Drums, Kung Fu Panda and Enchanted. *Derby briefly mentions the butterfly effect, in which Dang claims it was stupid. *This is the pilot episode of the series. It is also the only series premiere to not be holiday-themed. *Ironically, this is the only time students are scared of Principal Tater. *This episode is one of the episodes traveled to in Mr. First Impression. *Slab's ballet slippers in his locker foreshadow the events of Mr. Ballerina. Errors *After Ivy throws Adam's suitcase out of the car, you can see that the door is slightly open. But in the next scene, the door is wide open. *If you see when Adam asks "That's a coyote?" Ivy isn't in the car but she is heard, also the car drives itself in that moment. *When Adam and Derby arrive at the Science classroom, Derby is closing the door. But in the next scene, he is standing in front of the class. *Adam' class chalk is white (as you can see when he is writing his name on the board), but when he accidentally writes on Principal Tater's head, the chalk is purple and slightly resembles marker ink. This was probably done to make the chalk more visible on Tater's head. *Ivy's hair style changes throughout the episode. *Slab would have gotten sick after eating all the chalk. Allusions *'Albert Einstein/Frankenstein-' Derby says that Adam is a genius like Albert Frankenstein a combination of Albert Einstein and Frankenstein. *'Godzilla/Bigfoot-' Derby tells to Adam to imagine that Godzilla and Bigfoot had a baby (Slab). *'Harry Potter-' Adam accidentally writes on Mr. Tater's head and Adam tells him that he looks like Harry Potter. *'Bride of Frankenstein' - Derby's Nanna resembles the Bride of Frankenstein's monster. *'Star Wars'-Flrtran claims getting crushed by the lockers was similar to the trash compactor scene in Star Wars. Gallery File:Pilot01.jpg File:Pilot02.jpg Mr. YoungBTS01.jpg 2017-10-12.png Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes